


Before Ever After

by K9AuthorWolf



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Chaos, Cute, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, before ever after high, father daughter moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9AuthorWolf/pseuds/K9AuthorWolf
Summary: Tale's of the past, when Raven was pressured to grow up too fast, a Queen's plot to curse the Wonder, rings out louder than thunder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I need the feedback! Enjoy

Raven Queen’s childhood was rough, what with her mother The Evil Queen always plotting something evil as well as the constant fights with Raven’s father the Good King who never pressured Raven to be evil unlike her mother who forced evilness and vanity to her young daughter. This was the tinder of many arguments between the Evil Queen and The Good King. And seeing all these arguments was hurtful to Raven especially when her parents decided to split the castle. The five year old wondered if these arguments were because of her.

Raven walked up to her father and pulled his robe and he looked down to his daughter, “Daddy, is it my fault you and Mama fight?” She said tears brimming her eyes, Good King smiled at his tiny daughter, “No my dear it’s not your fault it never was.” Good king picked up his daughter, “Mama’s just…….stubborn, I think she’s trying to get you to grow up a little too fast.” Raven began fiddling with her blackish purple pigtails, “But I can hear you and Mama yelling a lot and you guys say my name a lot.” Raven was having a hard time keeping her tears in, remembering how her mother scolded her that evil queens don’t cry. Good King noticed this and gently wiped away her tears. “Raven, I argue with Mama because I think she’s too hard on you, she won’t let you enjoy your childhood, but I promise you the arguments are not your fault.” Raven felt a smile on her lips. “There’s my little girl’s pretty smile.” Good King said. Raven hugged her father tightly. “Now then my little princess, shall we go prepare for your sixth birthday party, it’s tomorrow you know.” Raven smiled and nodded. Her father always knew how to cheer her up.

 

The next day Raven spent her birthday with her father, receiving many presents from him. They tried inviting other kids but they all turned down the invitations. “Ok Raven here’s your last present.” He said, Raven was incredibly happy this particular present was big. She took the bow off and removed the lid to see a bouncy little puppy, Raven squealed in joy and picked up the puppy. “Thank you Daddy, I’m gonna name him Prince.” Good King smiled, nothing made him more happy than seeing Raven happy.

Time passed, and it was now time to head to The Evil Queen’s side of the Castle. With Prince in tow she headed to her mother’s side of the castle, frightfully passing by many of her demon and monster soldiers. When she approached her mother, she scowled at the dog. The sight of her mother’s scowl sent fear down Raven’s spine.

 

It wasn’t an hour later when Raven ran back to her father with her eyes filled with tears, just one look and Good King knew that something was wrong. Raven stared up at him, with her eyes filled to the brink of tears. “D-Daddy.” She said trying not to cry, her father picked her up and held her close, “Raven sweetie what’s the matter and where’s your puppy?” Raven sniffled, it was really hard not to cry now, “M-Mama she-she-” Raven couldn’t hold it in anymore as her tears spilled down her cheeks, “-she turned him into bone rat.” Raven said as she began sobbing into her father’s shoulder. Good King was mortified at what his wife had done, Raven had a fear of bone rats, didn’t her mother care? Good King hugged his daughter closer as she sobbed, rubbing her back and allowing her to get all the sob’s she held in for so long. “Daddy, I don’t wanna be like Mama, I don’t wanna be evil.” Raven said as her sobs died down, Good King felt a smiled grow on his face he never really saw his daughter to be evil, her heart was too kind. “It’s ok my little princess, you don’t have to.” He said as he continued rubbing Raven’s back as her sobs dwindled into sniffles. “Can I stay with you tonight daddy?” She asked, “Of course my little princess.” Raven smiled, she knew that if she ever needed to cry she could in her father’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I need the feedback. Enjoy!!

Later that night after Good King put Raven to bed he marched over to the Queen’s side of the castle pushing his way through her minions. “Mira Queen!!”(sorry it was all I could think of) He shouted once he found her, she looked to see Good King. “Where is Raven? She’s supposed to be with me!” She yelled, “Mira why did you turn Raven’s dog into a bone rat?!” He asked angrily, 

 

“Raven is evil, and evil queens are allergic to all things cute and fluffy, the bone rat was a better decision.”

“Mira, she is terrified of bone rats, she ran to me crying and frightened at what you did!”

“Ugh, a necessary evil she’ll learn to like them like I do.”

“So you're telling me you didn’t her crying in pain and scared out of her mind holding a bleeding hand when that bone rat bit her when she was only four years old Mira?!!”

“Raven will learn to like them, if she gets bit by one then she’ll learn to scare them off it’s crucial for her destiny!”

“Really?! When Raven comes to stay with me, she barely eats. All she’ll eat at dinner is a sandwich. And she tells me that you told her that she has to be beautiful for her destiny, Mira you're practically ordering her to starve.”

“She needs to be undeniably beautiful for her destiny if we don’t start now that fair-skinned blood-lipped brat will be more beautiful than Raven!” 

“Raven is only six years old, she needs to enjoy her childhood and have fond memories not remember it as a time when you wrecked anything that made her happy and when her own mother ordered her to starve just for vanity. She’ll find her future when she’s ready.”

They both glared at each other for a minute before The Good King crossed his arms, “Raven asked to stay with me and she will continue staying with me until you stop pressuring her about her destiny.” He said before turning around and walking back to his side of the castle. When he left Queen’s war room he saw a certain little girl hiding behind a corner, all Good King did was smile. “Raven, sweetie you're supposed to be in bed.” He gently picked up his daughter who nuzzled her head in his shoulder, “Is Mama mad at me because of my puppy.” Good King patted her back gently, “Mama just doesn’t understand my little princess, Mama’s just stubborn.” Raven yawned and nuzzled herself further into her father’s shoulder. Good King chuckled, “Let’s get you back to bed my little princess.” With Raven snug in his arms Good King began the walk back to his side of the castle.

 

Meanwhile back in the Queen’s war room, “So he thinks I’m wrecking my daughter's childhood, well maybe my little birdie just needs a nudge or perhaps an evil atmosphere to grow in.” The Evil Queen cackled, “Assemble my minions, for we shall conquer this world!!” 

 

Later that night in Wonderland, most of the residents had turned into the night but the Wonderland madness remained awake 24/7. Little did they know that their home would turn into a nightmare of horrors. In the Queen of Heart’s castle, the Queen was finishing up on some late night business for her Queendom until a frog burst into the throne room with fear in his eyes, “Your majesty! T-The Evil Queen is invading Wonderland!!” He said terrified, The Queen of Hearts held back a terrified gasp, “We don’t have much time, they are at the fork of Watch Wonder Way!!” The Queen of Hearts stood up and ran out of her throne room, there was only one thing she needed to protect.

She entered her daughter Lizzie’s bedroom, “Lizzie my darling wake up.” She said making her young daughter flutter eyes open, “What is it mother?” She said sleepily, “Come now my darling we have to hurry.” The Queen of Hearts picked up Lizzie and hurried out of the castle to her carriage, she needed to get her daughter away from the chaos.

In another part of Wonderland, The Cheshire Cat ran with her daughter Kitty in her arms trying to get away from the Evil Queen's minions. The terrifying monsters had already destroyed many thing’s in Wonderland, homes, shops and the many creatures that called Wonderland home. Cheshire laid her eyes to the distance on the burning giant purple tree that was their home, “Mommy I’m scared!” Kitty said, “I know my kitten I am too.” 

There was no time to stop and try to teleport for the minions were extremely close to Cheshire and Kitty, “Mommy what are we gonna do?” Kitty said clutching tightly to her mother, “Don’t you worry dear, I’ll get you to safety.” As Cheshire continued to run the sounds of the minions marching and the screams of people reached her sharp ears, she needed a way to hide or possibly a short cut to the back door of Wonderland. The Well of Wonder. And there hidden in the bushes a rabbit hole that led to the catacombs under Wonderland. “Hang on tight my kitten.” She said before jumping down the rabbit hole.

Down in Wonder Works catacombs, Madison Hatter and his little daughter Maddie followed the stream of Wonder to get to the Well of Wonder. “Daddy what are we doing down here?” Maddie asked rubbing her tired eyes, “My dear we’re looking for the entrance to the Well of Wonder, now if I remember correctly it’s two left’s, three rights, and five rights.” He scratched his head, “That doesn’t sound right.” Maddie giggled at her father’s madness, “Daddy you forgot four left’s, that’s all that’s left.” The Hatter patted his daughter’s head, “Thank you my little darling.” The two Hatter’s continued their trek until they reached the whirlpool that would take them to Ever After, to safety.

Just before they jumped in a frightened and and out of breath voice reached them, “Wait!!” There was Cheshire and Kitty, “Madison are you and Maddie heading to Ever After?” She asked trying to catch her breathe, “Yes I think we’ll be safer there than here.” He replied, “Please I beg you get Kitty to Ever After.” She said setting Kitty down to rest her tired arms, “HALT!!!” They suddenly heard, and there was the Queen of Hearts and her daughter Lizzie, “But your majesty we need to get the children to safety.” Madison said, “I know that's why I’m asking you Mad Hatter to get my daughter Lizzie to safety.” Lizzie looked up at her mother with sad eyes, “B-but mother.” The Queen of Hearts held her daughter close, “My dear I need to remain in our Queendom, once Mummy’s fixed everything you can come home my darling.” 

 

Kitty hugged her mother’s legs crying, “Mommy I don’t wanna go!” Cheshire knelt down to her daughter, “But you must my kitten, your safety is my only concern you’ll be safer in Ever After.” Kitty hugged her mother close, “I shall remain here in the catacombs and wait for you my little kitten.” Once the girls said their goodbyes they stood next to Maddie and her father, “Ok girl’s hold your breathe.” They all took a breath and held it as they jumped into the whirlpool and sped through the many pipes that held the Wonderland water until they would reach Ever After.

 

A few days later The Good King and Raven sat in the dining room having dinner with Cook who made a large banquet just for Raven since her father didn’t want her to starve herself. As they ate one of the troll staff entered the dining room, “Good King we have a visitor and he wishes to speak with you right away.” Good King had a feeling that something was wrong, he stood up and looked at Raven, “I’ll be right back my little princess.”. Good King headed to the front doors and there standing in the rain was a man who bore a crest on his messenger bag, he was a courier from the Grimm’s. “Good King I have a message for you from Milton Grimm and Snow White.” He said handing him a rolled scroll, Good King unrolled it and read it.

The scroll told how The Evil Queen invaded many kingdoms and put a curse on Wonderland, The Grimm Brothers and Baba Yaga captured the queen and her army of minions and Snow White sentenced her to mirror prison for ever after and her minions were sentenced to eternal labor in the Goblin Caves. From what the Evil Queen told she was going to rule all the kingdoms and have Raven be a part of it. Good King was mortified, she had crossed the line and is paying the price. For what she did she wouldn’t get to see Raven grow up.

 

Good King walked back into dining room where Raven was still waiting for him, how was he going tell her what her own mother did, would she cry? Would she be happy that her mother wouldn’t hurting her anymore? Good King sat back down in his chair at the table contemplating how he was going tell Raven the news. Raven noticed his frown, “You ok Daddy?” She asked, Good King took a breath and faced his daughter, “Raven come here my little princess.” He said patting his lap, Raven got out of her chair and climbed on her father’s lap. “Raven…….um Mama’s gonna be gone for awhile.” This was harder than he thought, “What happened to Mama?” Raven said worried, “Mama did some pretty bad things and she…...she’s locked in mirror prison.” Raven gasped, “What did Mama do?” She asked, Good King sighed, “I don’t think I should tell you princess.” 

He knew if he told her it might scare her. “Please daddy?” Raven said bringing on her pleading eyes that Good King could never say no to. He took a breathe, “Mama tried to invade the kingdoms an she put a curse on Wonderland.” Raven was shocked as tears began to gather in her eyes. “Did she hurt a lot of people?” She asked, Good King now regretted telling her, “Yes Raven many people didn’t have a warning and were hurt.” Raven let tears flow down her cheeks, she was ashamed of her mother. As Raven cried Good King held her close, he never liked seeing her upset. “Don’t worry my little princess, she won’t hurt you or anyone anymore.” Good King was positive that Raven would never want to follow in her mother’s footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I need the feedback! And I take requests for this story. Enjoy!!

Raven stood behind her father’s legs, when they came to mirror that was brought to the Queen’s side of the castle for visiting purpose’s. She didn’t want to face her mother, not after the pain she caused for so many, Raven felt her father place his large hand on her head in a comforting manner, “Don’t worry Raven I’ll be right next to you.” While this did comfort her she dare not move from her spot. Good King took a breath before saying, “Mirror Mirror on the wall, show me the Evil Queen.” With a spark and lightning there was the Evil Queen with her signature scowl that could anything cower in utter fear. “I told you Mira, if you went too far you’d be paying the price. In all honesty I’m not surprised to see you in there.” Good King said, “You're not surprised huh?” The Evil Queen replied, “Yes but I’d never expect you’d cause all this chaos and misery, all the people you’ve hurt and lives you’ve wrecked and especially that curse you put on Wonderland, the world’s are sealed now. What in the world was going through your mind Mira?!” 

The Evil Queen glared at him but he didn’t falter, “Why you ask, why did I do it? I DID IT FOR RAVEN!!!” She yelled, making Raven whimper. “I WAS GOING TO RULE THIS WORLD AND RAVEN WOULD LEARN TO BE EVIL WHETHER SHE LIKED IT OR NOT!!!!!” Raven cringed in fear at her mother’s yelling. The Evil Queen spotted Raven, “Raven come here!” Raven clutched her father’s leggings tighter, scared of her mother’s yelling, “I said come here!” She yelled again, “NO!!” The six year old yelled back. “Do not tell me no Raven Queen you come here and use your magic to get me out!!” She yelled, “NO!!!” Raven yelled back as tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. “Raven Queen, everything I’ve done for you, the world I tried to make for and this is how you repay me?! I’m disappointed.” It was then that Good King yelled, “ENOUGH!!!” Raven was surprised, she never heard her father yell that loud. “Mira Queen I hope you remain there for all time because you won’t hurt my daughter anymore.” He turned around and picked a sobbing Raven and left the room.

 

The next day when Good King brought Raven to Nursery Rhyme school the caretakers began to whisper to each other when Raven entered the room. No doubt the word of her mother’s invasions spread quickly. Raven clutched her father’s legs not wanting to go, “RAVEN!!!” A certain voice was heard, a bubbly high voice. Apple White bounced to Raven, “Hi Raven.” She said, “Apple my dear please come here.” Her mother, The Snow White said. Apple headed back to her mother, “Apple I’ve told you not to associate with the daughter of the Evil Queen.” Snow White said. Raven teared up, nobody ever said that before.

Later in the day, while the kids played outside everyone steered clear of Raven. Well almost, Faybelle walked up to Raven and got in her face, “Your mom messed up my story!” She then pushed Raven down into some mud. When Raven tried to stand back up she felt someone kick her back down and a certain obnoxious laugh was heard, Sparrow Hood had no doubt put a “Kick me I’m evil” sign on Raven’s back yet again.

When Raven finally managed to get away she sat alone on the swing set crying quietly, she had never been harassed this much before. Raven wiped her tears and the mud off her face, “Hi there!” She heard and looked to the next swing to see a rather odd girl, mint colored hair and bright colored clothes with a look of well madness in her eyes. Raven sniffled and wiped away her tears, “Who’re you?” Raven asked, “Madeline Hatter but everyone calls me Maddie, my daddy is the Mad Hatter of Wonderland.” When Raven heard Wonderland, she cringed inside, “So what’s your name?” Maddie asked. “Raven Queen.” She said quietly. “Like the Evil Queen?” Raven sighed, “She’s my Mama.” Maddie raised a brow, “How come you're all by yourself?” She asked, “Because everyone says I’m evil but I don’t wanna be.” 

Maddie tilted her head at Raven, “You don’t look evil.” Maddie said which made Raven look at her in surprise. “Really?” Maddie nodded, “If you need a friend, I’ll be your friend.” Raven smiled, “You’ll really be my friend?” Maddie nodded again, “We’ll be tighter than sugar and tea.” She said. The clock on her hat suddenly rang before breaking comically. “Yay tea time!” Maddie then pulled out a table, a couple of chairs and a tea set out of nowhere, “Care to join me my new friend?” She asked, Raven smiled and nodded.

When the day came to an end, Raven ran outside to her father who had been waiting for her. “You sure are cheerful my little princess, did something good happen?” He said picking her up. “Uh huh I made a new friend.” She said, “Really well you must tell me all about it.” Raven told her father how the other kids bullied her but then became super energetic hen she started talking about the fun she and Maddie had, the tea party, Maddie’s madness and many other things that brightened up Raven’s day. “Well Raven I’m glad you’ve found a friend who doesn’t think you're evil.” He said, “Do you think I’m evil Daddy?” Raven asked, and all her father did was smile, “No Raven I never once thought you were evil, you're just too kind to be evil. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” Good King hugged his daughter tightly as she hugged back with as much force as she could.


End file.
